Give a Girl a Chance
by Aimz-k
Summary: follows on from the end of the movie Apocalypse. femslash eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Give The Girl a Chance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Resident Evil series games or films. This fic is based around the films. Starting at the end of Apocalypse and kinda follows extinction a little bit here and there. Oh and some character's that die in the movie might not in this story because I liked them too much to kill them. This will definitely be a femslash so don't read if you're offended by that.

Rated M for language and so forth.

First resident evil fic so R&R please.

Chapter 1

It wasn't long after the re-capture that Alice felt the change. And knew when they broke her out Carlos, Jill, LJ and Angela would be in grave danger. This time it wasn't from a virus, it wasn't from Umbrella, it was from herself. Powers Alice had barely got to know were beginning to surface at the most controllable of times. Her sleep. There was a time only she had to fear her nightmares. Now, so did everyone else.

A month had passed since they had broken her out of Umbrella. They were still running from the city, and it was Carlos who was the first to become aware of something different about Alice. Awaking one night to the earth opening up underneath their camp. He had run over to Alice's sleeping form. Shaking her awake, she grabbed at her head where once I.V.'s had been inserted. And the earth slowly halted its movements.

"Alice it's ok. Stop." He grabbed her hands. As Alice gathered the reality around her, she noticed what had happened.

"Alice, what did they do to you?" Carlos was obviously concerned, he figured Umbrella had experimented on her again when they re-captured her after the helicopter crash. However he would never be able to comprehend what they had actually put her through.

"Is everyone ok?" She shakily asked, unable to control the spasms that were still raking her small frame.

Carlos smiled "They're fine. Angela is in with Jill." He pointed to the furthest vehicle as he pulled her in close with his free arm, trying his best to help calm her.

It was another week when Alice was woken by Jill and Carlos grasping her hands trying to wake her from yet another of her vivid nightmares. Rocks and boulders were crashing down around them and the sky clouded over as thunder deafened them. Jill was now shaking Alice violently in a sitting position. As Alice's eyes shot open, Jill almost dropped her. Her pupils glowed in flashes of reds and blues. Carlos had yelled to L.J. to take Angela. They had clambered underneath one of the bigger vehicles and L.J. held his hands over the young girl's eyes. As the others tried to wake their infected friend.

"Fuck Alice, WAKE UP!" Jill screamed in her face as she reached back with one fist, then brought it back down hard into Alice's jaw. Knocking Alice back down to the ground. And with a thunderous noise the boulders and rocks which once had been flying hap hazardously fell around them. The sky cracked with a shard of lightening so bright it was blinding. Alice's body flew up and fell back once more. Alice clawed at her chest frantically. As she pushed on her heals to get away from what had ever been haunting her dreams. She blinked rapidly, the red and blue flashes subsiding. As reality flooded back to her, she could barely lift her head. Her only word whispered before she passed out was "Raine."

Carlos stood there in disbelief. Jill fell back onto her knees, sobbing. "What do we do Carlos?"

"I don't know."

It was days before Angela spoke to Alice. Alice was setting up a motorbike she had recently claimed. Packing her sleeping roll and random cans of food.

"Alice." The small voice had almost startled the older woman.

"Angela. I'm sorry" Alice's eyes were full of concern.

Angela looked down at her feet, feeling slightly guilty it had taken her this long to approach Alice. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. You have saved my life." Angela paused and looking past the woman in front of her and to the bike behind. Her stare came back to calm green eyes. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes." Alice didn't lie to the young girl, who seemed to be growing up faster then she should.

Angela pulled her down and hugged her. "The nightmares are getting worse aren't they?"

"Yes. And until I can control them, I'm too dangerous to be with."

Carlos, Jill and LJ had been quietly watching the whole situation unfold. Alice took Angela by the hand and led her back to where the others had been observing.

Jill being a woman of few words these days nodded and took Angela from Alice. With the goodbyes said. Then with a roar of the engine Alice disappeared.

Alice could barely believe it. She laid back on her bedroll, staring up at the stars. Years had passed since the Hive, where this whole nightmare had begun and Racoon City had been obliterated, and years since she had said goodbye to Carlos and the others. The whole world had changed around her. The human race was falling away. At first the media had covered the Racoon City incident as a horrible nuclear disaster it wasn't long before the story fell apart. Undead spread throughout the smaller surrounding towns. Soon the spread of the virus picked up speed. Wiping out cities in fewer days and moving across the country. Soon other countries fell victim to the T-Virus. The world was no longer able to cope and the earth began to shut down. Yet Alice never gave up, her never ending search for survivors continued. While she tried to live under the radar she jumped from town to town, scavenging supplies from anywhere she could. She scanned endless radio signals for any signs of life. One broadcast had given her hope, and every day she listened to make sure it was still there. For reasons she couldn't explain, the signal comforted her. She had wondered if it was real. Unlike so many others.

Alice turned on her side trying to get more comfortable. It had been a long time, however she could now control her nightmares yet not the powers they brought with them. _What the hell did they do to me? _

She's decided tomorrow she was going to find that one transmission.

"This is Claire Redfield's convoy. We provide food and safety. Are there any survivors out there?"

Alice arrived just in time! She had found the convoy that had been broadcasting her hope each day. But it was far from the situation she had expected to arrive at. A flamethrower was crazily spraying fire into the sky, desperately trying to burn a mob of hundreds of infected crows attacking the convoy. People scattering and trying to hide in and under vehicles. As the birds attacked the man handling the flamegun mounted to the top of the fuel tanker. He lost control of the flame thrower as the birds set upon him. The flames were heading straight for Carlos and a young girl he was protecting from what would have killed them both. With a flash of fear seeing her friend about to die an invisible barrier went up between Carlos and the flames. Alice's body seized, the sky darkened and all she could see was a wall of white. Collapsing spasm racked her body and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her last image was a shadow of a large figure running to her side yelling her name.

After, Claire LJ Betty and Carlos carried Alice into the abandoned hotel, putting her on a lounge in what appeared to be an office room, and once Betty the convoy's medic had checked Alice over and had decided that the other woman seemed like she was going to be okay. Claire pulled Betty to the side "I want you on watch. Don't let her out of your site and no one's allowed in without my say so." With that she turned and left. Betty slumped into the sit near the door exhausted.

After the events of the morning, Claire's convoy began the unfortunate tasks of burying their comrades. Claire went off to find her close friend. It wasn't long before she found him standing by the side of the bus, she grabbed him by the shoulder spinning him around to face her, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. Wishing they hadn't ran out of cigarettes days ago.

Lifting her aviator sunglasses she stared Carlos in the eyes. "Explain!" was all Claire could conjure after losing more of her people and digging yet more graves, a task she found never got any easier.

"Claire, that's Alice, the Alice." Carlos ducked his head. Still in obvious shock of what had just happened.

Claire's brows almost flew into her hairline. "Alice? As in the one that saved you? The one that killed the Nemesis?" Carlos nodded. Claire shook her head. Never would she thought that she'd ever lay eyes on Alice. Remembering how Alice had almost become folklore, survivors they picked up had told her stories of this so called Alice saving them. But in Claire's mind this raised one big issue. Danger! Carlos had told her of the uncontrollable powers Alice possessed and to her she only saw it as a threat to the few survivors she had left. A threat she wasn't about to have lingering around her convoy.

"She's gotta go!" And before Carlos could argue she replaced her sunnies and turned on her heels and left him standing there more than bewildered.

Carlos stood there shaking his head as he watched the firey red head storm away thinking "How the hell am I going to work this out."

As Claire returned to her vehicle. She couldn't seem to get Alice off her mind. Trying to force her mind to stay on the job at hand of getting her group ready to move sites, she went to open the back door of her hummer about to throw her backpack in, when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she saw K-mart standing there with a sheepish smile on her face.

Raising an eyebrow Claire smiled coyly at the young girl, "And just what are you after? Oh wait let me guess." Claire put a finger to her lips as she pretended to ponder for a moment "No, nope, and no way." She said seriously however trying her hardest to keep from smiling. K-mart was like her younger sister and teasing came with the territory.

K-mart's smile instantly dropped, "But..."

Claire couldn't hold her frown any longer and burst out laughing at the younger girls reaction, which only annoyed the young blonde further.

"She isn't going to hurt me Claire!" K-mart finished. Looking hurt and annoyed at Claire's answer.

Claire stopped laughing and a flirtatious smile played at her lips, she leaned in to whisper in K-mart's ear so passers by couldn't hear. "You should know nothing gets passed me. I know you slipped passed Betty. I know you gave her one of your bracelets." She paused to take in the look on K-marts face, satisfied she had clearly got K-marts attention she leaned in closer to the shorter blonde's ear and lowering her voice further. "I saw you watching her when we took her into the hotel room. And the way you've been checking on her. I see that sparkle in your eye. Are you crushing on Alice?"

K-mart jumped back she glared daggers at Claire who wore a smile of a chessier cat before she turned away, heading off to find Carlos.

Claire leant back against the vehicle sighing heavily. She knew she was right. She knew because she'd been there herself years ago. But she'd only noticed it about K-mart a few months ago. Everyone thought the young blonde had a crush on Carlos. Claire had to agree she had thought it once too, but with time Claire picked up on a few sly comments K-mart had slipped up on about Betty, the convoy's medic. And after sharing a vehicle for so long she came to know K-mart was a little more talkative in her sleep then the young blonde would probably like to be. Smiling Claire ran her fingers through her hair. Pushing her mind back to work and away from her fallen comrades. Although she couldn't help wondering exactly how Alice would react to being told to leave. _What if she kicks my arse? _Claire thought; though Claire was a confident fighter _I could totally take her. K-marts got one thing right though, she is cute. _Claire almost wanted to slap herself at the thought.

It wasn't long before everyone was packed up and were now sitting around waiting for Claire to make the call. Carlos was the first to go looking for their leader. He was surprised to find her hunched over the steering wheel of her hummer.

"Claire?"

Her head popped upright looking like she'd been lacking in too many nights worth of sleep. "Oh, Carlos it's you. How's the convoy looking?"

Carlos smiled, "they're ready to move when you make the call."

The redhead nodded. "What are you looking at me like that for old man?" Claire loved teasing Carlos and she already knew where this conversation was heading

"Give a girl a chance" he smiled his most charming smile. "We'll give you some time, suggest you get some sleep." He pointed at her face and winked as if to say 'you look like shit'. With his point made, he smiled again and left.

Claire slumped back in her chair, rubbing her temples trying to relieve some of the stress beginning to mount. "Was he talking about K-mart or Alice?" _Alice,Alice, Alice. _Claire let her fingers run back through her hair. Thinking of how to approach the mysterious woman. Digging in her pocket she reached for a cigarette "Fuck, that's right!"

Next chapter the story should pick up in pace,plus who doesn't love a girl fight, right? let me know what you think so far! I checked for mistakes, but I hope I got them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 2

K-mart's heart raced as she watched the older woman lying on the worn dirty leather lounge begin to stir, her thoughts raced to images of the other woman's strong hands touching her skin in ways Claire had only hinted to earlier. There was something magnetic about the legendary Alice. Something K-mart found extremely attractive. Alice opened her eyes making contact with eyes of a beautiful, yet very much younger woman's eyes. Sitting up Alice never broke their gaze. Alice knew almost instantly. Having her senses rudely enhanced by Umbrella had its bonuses; she could feel the heat eradiating from the blonde girl. A playful smile crept up at the corner of Alice's lips, which K-mart matched with a sense of confidence Alice hadn't seen for a long time. Alice was so amused she decided to see if she could break the younger woman's confidence.

"Is this yours?" Alice tapped at the bracelet that adorned her left wrist. Letting her finger run slowly over the thin leather bracelet.

When K-mart responded, her voice never wavered, which surprised Alice. Her eye's only darting to the mentioned bracelet and then recapturing Alice's stare. "It's for saving our lives."

"It's beautiful. Thank you."Alice rose from the lounge a little slower watching the shorter blonde's eyes, and as she predicted K-marts eyes ran down the length of her body quite obviously before returning to meet her own. Standing from her own chair K-mart smiled and walked off. Feeling quite proud of herself K-mart casually strolled back out of the room, winking at Betty as she walked out of the run down office. Betty shook her head amused at the blonde's sharp attitude and went back to cleaning her nails. Betty didn't mind her sneaking into talk to Alice. Besides Claire had dropped by in the middle of the day and Betty informed her of K-mart's visits.

Once K-mart left the room Alice just shook her head at the. Pausing she turned to face the door deciding that it was better to just ask then to kick it down Alice called out to Betty. "Excuse me?"

Betty friendlier then most people gave her credit for, leant her head through the door a bright smile lighting her features. "Yep?"

Alice was surprised to see this many smiling faces in one day. The people she had ran into over the last few years were far from happy. With the world falling apart losing all their loved ones most people had no reason to smile. Alice's mask fell back in place; it was time to be serious. Lives were at stake and she knew it. "Who's in charge around here?"

Betty still beaming brightly entered the room one hand on her hip and the other making odd gestures as she explained. "That would be Claire Redfield, leader of our little convoy. I hear you know a few of them already. That was K-mart," she pointed to the young figure leaving the hotel. "Then there's Carlos and L.J. the rest you'll get to meet later"

"L.J.?"

Noticing the shock Alice failed to conceal Betty continued. "Yep, Carlos and LJ joined the convoy a ways back when some girls they were travelling with were captured by Umbrella."

Alice immediately felt ill. Angela and Jill were in the hands of Umbrella. Confusion set in and Alice was desperate for answers. Betty sensed the tensions grow and pointed Alice in Carlos's direction.

She found him around the side of the hotel. Carlos was sitting on a bucket leaning back against the wall, away from the others in the convoy. Alice made no attempt to hide her approach.

Without looking up Carlos stopped sharpening his knife. "Was wondering when you'd wake up?"

Alice smiled and Carlos stood from his sit and hugged her tightly. "Carlos, what happened to Angela and Jill?" the solid taller man let his arms fall away from her sides.

"They were captured when we were just near the coast line in a small town. We were getting supplies when we were ambushed by Umbrella thugs. L.J. took a round in the thigh. I was knocked out. When I came around Jill and Angela were gone." Carlos's eyes welled. He hadn't stopped thinking about that day since it happened. "We were picked up by chance by Claire and the others. They helped remove the bullet from L.J. We tried desperately to find a way past Umbrella's defences but we couldn't find a way in. We lost people trying to just get information where they could be."

Alice's heart sunk. "I'm so sorry, I should never have left."

"Carlos reached his hand to her shoulder making sure he had her attention. "You did the right thing Alice. I know you had to leave. But I'm glad you're here now." He smiled to try and reassure her. "You need to speak to Claire." Alice nodded. "Wait here." With that he left in search of Claire. Alice slumped onto the bucket Carlos had been sitting on. She felt the guilt sinking in, thinking that if only she'd been there. She couldn't understand why they took only Angela and Jill. Alice's hatred of Umbrella was boiling inside her.

Alice felt a change in the air, she pushed her thoughts of Angela and Jill aside; she lifted her head slightly looking over the top of her sunglasses. Carlos was walking toward her with a woman. Alice eyed the woman walking next to Carlos; she definitely walked with a strong confidence. The redhead was smiling to Carlos about something he was saying and Alice couldn't help but notice how attractive the woman the two approached Alice dusted herself off as she stood to greet the woman.

Carlos made the introductions "Claire this is Alice, Alice this is Claire Redfield. She's the one who put this convoy together." Carlos nodded his head and left to help the others pack a few remaining bags into the nearby 4WD. Alice offered her hand, and Claire shook it in return. Alice couldn't help but notice the little extra pressure the redhead used. Smiling inside Alice couldn't help but squeeze her hand to match it. Claire raised an eyebrow the gesture. "I just want to say thank you for what you did earlier."

"But..." Alice knew what was coming next by the look on Claire's face

"Your right. I have a responsibility to my people and I ..." Claire was about to continue

"What about Carlos's people? Or don't they count?" Alice stood at her full height trying to match Claire's. Claire could barely believe the words that had just come from this stranger, here Carlos had almost talked her into letting her stay with the convoy. Claire could only see red. Grabbing Alice by the collar she slammed Alice back against the nearby wall. Not giving a damn about Alice's so called powers she'd heard about.

"Excuse me!" she snarled through gritted teeth "We tried our damn hardest to save those girls." Claire's voice had got the attention of L.J. Betty, Carlos and K-mart who were packing the 4WD nearby, when they realised what was about to happen they watched in disblief. "Better question is where the hell were you? And they weren't Carlos's people, they were your fucking people. Where were you then Alice?" Alice grabbed Claire by her own collar and wrapped her fists in tight in the fabric. Claire's words were like a hot knife through the heart, and Alice was losing her self control not to kill the redhead. Shocked yet still praying the situation would defuse itself the others stood a ways back.

Claire swept her foot out and landed Alice on her back. Claire never letting go of her grip on Alice's collar dropped a knee into her stomach as she straddled her waist one fist raised back to land into Alice's body when Alice flicked her hips and flipped Claire over her shoulders and rolled so that she was now on top holding both of Claire's hands above her head. Staring deep into each other's eyes Claire saw a flash of hurt in the green eyes staring back at her. Carlos ran over and pulled Alice off their leader and L.J. pulled Claire to her feet putting himself between the two women. Alice was shaking in shock and her emotions running high and her mind in a spin she still didn't take her eyes from the redhead's, not only was Claire right but she'd got the jump on her in a fight. Claire was quick in a fight and had a hidden strength inside her small frame that Alice had clearly underestimated.

Claire's eyes were like fire, glaring Alice down, pushing out of Carlos's grasp Claire stormed off, with Betty in tow. Carlos and L.J. both looked from the disappearing Claire to Alice. Both men wearing the same confused expression. L.J. was the first to speak

"Fucking chicks!"

Throwing his hands up he walked off. He put his arm around the still stunned K-mart and led her back to the camp muttering something about how bad the situation was going to get after this.

Carlos waited for Alice to speak. He knew it wasn't in Alice's personality to just pick a fight with someone who didn't deserve it. Seeing that Alice wasn't going to explain he gave in "come on Alice what was that about?"

"I lost it. I couldn't get Jill or Angela outta my mind."

"It's not Claire's fault she and her friends did their best Alice." He pleaded with her to understand. "She lost her best friend trying to get them back not to mention five of her convoy. And we still search for information on them. We haven't given up on them."

When he was sure no one was watching he pulled her into a hug and Alice broke into tears.

"I didn't save them."

Holding her tighter he replied "Neither did I."

When Alice had gained her composer she reached to her back pocket. And handed a small rolled up book to him. "I found this."

Carlos thumbed through the pages. "You need to show Claire."

Claire and Betty sat in the back of Betty's ambulance. Claire sat on the floor with her back against the wall to the vehicle. Betty sat on one of the crates closer to the back of the drives sit watching her leader closely, not one for long periods of silence Betty spoke first. "You should've kicked her arse."

Claire couldn't help but smile at the abruptness of her friend. "I couldn't."

Betty eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "Why? Cause she's like some Umbrella's ultimate fighter."

Claire's head fell back to rest against the wall of the ambulance and she stared at the roof. "No."

"Then why?" Betty leaned in. One for not letting a good story go, needed the details.

"It was in her eyes." Claire's head rolled to the side to look toward her friend.

Betty nodded as if she were taking in this new information "so what was it you saw Claire?"

"She was hurting."

Betty huffed "Oh and that's a legit' reason to be all up in your face. Bullshit Claire."

Claire loved the heart Betty had for her comrades. However sometimes it got between the facts.

"I'm not saying that Bett. I'm just saying give a girl a chance, I've been where she's at." Claire watched as Betty rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her as if to say 'whatever'. The two sat in silence contemplating the earlier event, before Claire looked back to her friend.

"I still got the drop on her though." Claire smiled wickedly and Betty laughed whole heartedly.

=== Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.===


	3. Chapter 3

To those reviewers: Thanks heaps you really do make it worthwhile. Keep them coming.

Manya 91 you are so right, I really do need a Beta. So if anyone out there can help me, it would be much appreciated.

Freaksrule, Cheers! Glad to see you're still following my stories. It's nice to share the love (Wink, wink).

Chapter 3

Carlos studied the small book for a long time, while Alice explained the circumstances in which she found it, and why it seemed to be legitimate. He couldn't help but let his hope rise. Deciding it was in the best interest of the group, he stood from his sit in the sand and dragged Alice by the arm, he could barely contain his enthusiasm. He could hear Claire's laughter coming from the back of the Ambulance parked on the opposite side of the camp.

"Get your arse moving Alice, we need to show Claire."

Alice stopped in her tracks, with her strength she easily pulled Carlos up beside her. Turning to Alice Carlos was concerned "What is it?"

"Carlos I really shouldn't be here. Especially after earlier."

Carlos instantly looked annoyed. He ran his hand through his dark hair. "Alice, I think you owe her, and not to mention, we can't do this without you." He paused trying to control the level of his voice. "I won't let you go again. Not after Angela and Jill. It doesn't make sense for you to leave now. I might not have been able to save them, but I'm sure as hell not letting you go off and die alone. And it isn't just the undead we're running from, I can assure you Umbrella's on our arses too! I did work for them." Carlos grabbed her by the hand again though this time Alice went along with him.

Claire and Betty had been sitting in the back of the Ambulance for most of the afternoon. It wasn't long before K-mart had joined them in the back.

The girls sat in silence when K-mart had entered, until Betty could no-longer wait to ask pinching K-marts chin she said "So when you going to wet her lips?" brushing her finger over k-marts lips.

K-marts jaw hit the floor and she instantly felt it was Claire' fault. Leaning over she punched the redhead in the arm. "What did you go tell Betty for?"

Claire pretended to be hurt, rubbing her arm. "What was that for I never said a thing."

Betty could barely draw breath from laughter. "Oh hon, you are so obvious. Sneaking in to the office, and then sauntering out like you all that. Besides, Alice isn't the only one you've been smitin' on." Betty pointed to herself smiling proudly.

K-mart crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't like her anyway?" K-mart looked serious which confused both girls. The way she had been acting earlier would have convinced anyone she had a crush on Alice. Claire reached over and put a reassuring arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Hey, don't be pissed at her. She's just hurting. We all know how that feels, some people just deal with it differently."

K-mart looked up with an angry expression "How can you defend her, she was going to hurt you?"

"Babe, she never really laid a hand on me. I was the one who laid the first hit."

"Oh and you totally had her" Betty piped in. "But if I didn't know any better K-mart it looks like Claire might be a little taken by your crush too."

"Shut up Betty." Claire and K-mart both snarled together. Which only made Betty laugh more. "Are you sure you two aren't related?" She looked at them both, becoming bored with the conversation she shifted her way past the other two. "You two are just so gay. Well enough of this girl on girl crap, I'm off to find L.J. Some of us females need a real man." Betty opened the back door to the Ambulance and nearly wiped out Carlos in the process. "Fuck Carlos, you scared the shit out of me." Slapping him in the arm "Don't sneak up on a woman like that." Walking past him grumbling about rudeness and so forth. She hadn't even noticed Alice standing just to the side of the vehicle. However Alice was the first person Claire laid her eyes on. Her smile dropped and was replaced with her usual mask. Kmart sat next to Claire glaring at the woman she had only just been flirting with that morning.

"Carlos?" Claire asked. Never taking her eyes from Alice, who stood there matching Claire's stare.

"Claire you got to see this." Handing Claire the book, she quickly flicked through some of the pages.

Finally looking to the ex Umbrella solider still standing there. "Carlos this is big, where'd you find it?"

He stood with a slight smile cross his lips "I didn't." The redhead looked to Alice once more. "You?"

Alice looked up from the sand and nodded. Claire looked over her shoulder to Kmart and then to Carlos. "Give us a minute." As she motioned for Alice to take a sit in Betty's ride.

Carlos turned and faced Alice. "No fighting!" He winked and walked a few paces away, staying within a safe distance in case there was a repeat of earlier events, Kmart staying at his side.

Kmart looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion. "Can we trust her Carlos?"

Putting his arm around her shoulder, "I've never doubted her before kiddo"

Kmart elbowed him in the ribs "I'm not a kid Carlos." Storming off Kmart went over and sat with Otto by his fuel tanker, who welcomed her with a smile

"Hey Kiddo."

Huffing Kmart dismissed him, got up and walked away. Mumbling something about rudeness and so forth.

Otto looked to Carlos a few yards away "What did I do?"

Alice jumped into the back of the vehicle sitting directly across from the Claire. Claire leant past her and closed the back door of the Ambulance. She sat back and just looked at Alice. Alice shifted and couldn't help but let a small huff and smiled.

"I know you want me gone, but I can help you."

Claire shook her head. "Not quite. Yes you can help us, but I don't want you gone. Looks like we could use you skills." Claire held up the book. "Arcadia?"

Alice looked to the book "Yep."

Claire leaned in close to Alice "You realise this could all be a lie."

Alice leaned in till she was only inches from the redhead's lips. "Wouldn't you like to be sure." Smiling she added "You could finally stop running."

Claire found Alice's lips hypnotizing to the point she had almost missed the words. Forcing herself to focus and not to let Alice have the upper hand "We've never been running Alice." She leant back. "We've been searching."

Alice features hardened "Let me help you?" She put a hand out "Please".

Claire studied the woman in front of her for a moment before she answered. "You pull a stunt like before." Claire took the offered hand and shook it "And I will have to kick your arse." She smiled brightly.

Smiling Alice shook her hand back "Deal."

Claire held Alice's hand in hers and pulled Alice in close "When we leave here?"

"Got it, you're in charge!"

"Nope."

Alice paused and thought for a moment. "Don't flirt with Kmart?"

"Correct."

Alice raised an eyebrow, winking she reached into her pocket with her free hand and placed a pack a smokes in Claire's hand she had still been holding. "Peace offering." Holding their eye contact for the smallest of time as her fingers lingered over Claire's, she turned and opened the door to the ambulance and jumped out. Claire sat for a moment twirling the packet of cigarettes through her fingers.

"Damn she's good."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

This chapter is a little light hearted, had a few beers and was enjoying the whole 'picking on Kmart' thing.

Chapter 4

Claire put it to a vote "Those in favour?" noticing the group's reaction, there was no point in even asking who was 'against'. "Arcadia it is."

Kmart was ecstatic she twirled around and kissed the first person she saw.

"Fuck sake Kmart!" Betty walked off wiping her mouth and swore under her breath, something about lesbians and so forth. "Lord, help me."

Shrugging off Betty's reaction, Kmart saw Alice out of the corner of her eye smiling and shaking her head. Kmart winked and walked off. Alice immediately looked to Claire, who only glared in her direction. Alice mouthed the words 'I didn't do a thing, I swear.'

Everyone moved pretty quickly after the decision was made. It seemed the convoy had a new found enthusiasm, finally having something to believe in gave them hope, and everyone seemed willing to put their lives on the line. Knowing that going to Las Vegas was a huge risk to get the supplies they needed, Claire warned them it was going to be far from easy. "Let's move out."

Claire walked over to Mickey, the radio control man, scruffing the younger man's blonde hair "round up the sensors we're moving out. Get old man here to help you." She pushed Carlos playfully, who just shook his head and followed Mickey over to his 4WD. "Hey old man!" Claire yelled out, Carlos turned just in time to catch a square package Claire had thrown to him. "Enjoy." She turned and left. Carlos looked at the half empty packet of cigarettes. "Alice." He smiled before he ran to catch back up with Mickey.

Continuing to get her convoy organised she watched Alice from a far. She was going through the saddle bags on her bike. Checking and then buckling them shut. It looked as though she had finished what she was doing and then walked away from the bike, disappearing from view behind the motel.

Claire watched with intrigue. She had begun to notice every movement Alice made was strong and decisive. Like she knew exactly what she had planned and how it would happen. It was the little things, from the way she tied her bags to the bike, they way she walked and the way she talked the way she held herself. Everything was precise and undertaken with a silent confidence. Like she could handle anything thrown her way, with the exception of earlier events. Though Claire thoroughly understood when it came to getting news about losing close friends.

When Alice hadn't appeared for sometime the redhead became concerned. Setting off in the direction she had last seen Alice heading she made her movements as quietly as she could through the sand. Controlling her breathing and trying to silence her footsteps. She had barely made it around corner of the back of the motel when she was grabbed by the shirt and pushed back into the brick wall.

Alice, not the bit surprised, smiled at the wide green eyes staring back at her, which softened and a smile crept over Claire's features as she realised it was Alice. "Claire, you should know not to sneak up on people." releasing her grasp on Claire's shirt she begun to straight it out for the redhead who stiffed at the close contact. She could feel her heartbeat rise in her throat, and only hoped Alice hadn't noticed.

Pushing herself off the wall and regaining some of her composer. Claire straightened her hair "I was just..."

"Just looking for me?" Alice put her hand out and the other on the small of Claire's back to usher them toward the convoy. Sensing the other woman's heart rate skip slightly before returning to normal, Alice smiled inwardly.

Claire placed her sunglasses on, and began to walk by Alice's side, silently thankful Alice's hands weren't touching her any longer. "Actually yes, we're ready hit the road. How the hell did you know I was coming?"

Alice laughed "I heard you."

"Bullshit, you couldn't possible..." Claire trailed off nodding her head "Ah the virus?"

"Yep. Sort of, I was well trained before they injected me." Alice said matter a factly.

Claire thought for a moment, before she stopped the shorter woman in her tracks. "You should ride with me and Kmart. You can fit your bike into Mickey's 4WD."

Alice raised an eyebrow at this idea. "Only if I can drive."

"I don't think so."

"Want to fight for it?" Smiling playfully at the convoy's leader. Alice walked off to pack her bags into Mickey's 4WD. "Got to ditch the bike, its outta fuel anyway."

Claire rolled her eyes and continued toward her yellow hummer, where Kmart sat in the back seat. Amused and confused at the same time how that when least expected Alice could be playful. Quite the opposite from her usually stoic composer around the others in the group. Claire's mind flicked to the moment herself and Alice had been fighting. Alice straddling her waist, holding her wrists firm above her head. Claire was trying desperately to figure out how a woman could walk into her life one morning, save their lives, end with a fight, and then being her every thought. Claire shrugged it off and put it down to the fact it had been so long since her last sexual encounter with another woman. "I just need to get laid." She huffed under her breath before she jumped in her vehicle, and lit a cigarette.

"Is she riding with us?" Kmart asked leaning over the top of Claire who sat in the driver's seat the blonde's hair getting in her face.

Claire slapped Kmart on the forehead, Kmart fell back into the back seat with a thud "Yes she is." Kmart's smile could have lit up a room.

Alice opened the front passenger side door to the hummer. She jumped in and slammed the door.

"Hey!" Claire snapped around in her direction glaring "Watch the door, it isn't one of the undead."

Alice smiled at Kmart over her shoulder. "Ops."

It was a silent start as the convoy made its way across the Nevada desert, Claire's vehicle leading. Alice stared out the window watching the horizon. Kmart sat quietly in the back plating a few strands of the hair, stealing glance of Alice's neck wishing she could lay her lips along the skin that lie there, Kmart began an internal battle of her self control verses her hormones. Claire's eyes were fixed ahead, occasionally glancing in the side mirrors to check how the rest of the convoy was following.

Alice turned to face Claire winking, "So Kmart, what's up with Betty?" Claire snorted her laughter at Alice's comment almost spraying her drink from her mouth over the windscreen. Kmart almost flew she moved that fast between the front seats and punched Alice as hard as she could in the arm. Falling back into her seat she glared at Claire threw the rear-view mirror.

Claire couldn't help but join in on the teasing. "I don't think you kissed her right!"

Following behind Claire's hummer, Otto sat in his truck drawing back a smoke Carlos had given him. "What was that with Kmart earlier?"

Carlos looked at him strangely "What do mean?"

Otto laughed "she kissed Betty?"

Carlos almost choked on the cigarette he was midway through inhaling. His eyes almost boggling out of his head. "SHE WHAT?"

Next in the convoy was Betty's Ambulance

L.J. looked toward Betty who was driving. Noticing out the corner of her eye L.J. was grinning stupidly at her.

"What?" she snapped "You got something to say?"

L.J. in his typical way asked "So Kmart hey?" his grin growing across his face

Laughing out loud Betty shook her head as she kept her eyes on the road ahead. "What can I say, the girls got taste."

Second from the rear of the convoy in the bus a sing-a-long had begun, which was now being broadcast from the loud speaker mounted to the top of the vehicle. "Betty and Kmart, sitting in a tree..."

"Everyone sing together now!"

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

Lucky last was Mickey's surveillance vehicle

Headphones adorning his ears, oblivious to it all.

Despite the world ending it was obvious there was still room gossip. However a young blonde found herself sinking lower in the backseat of the hummer.

Ok next chappy up soon, just putting some finally Claire/Alice touches to it. Let me know how your liking/not liking so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Gets a little crazy here folks :o)

Chapter 5

Hours had passed since they had started out toward Las Vegas, day turned to night and before long the convoy pulled over to take a small break giving the drivers time to rest before they were due to hit the road once more. Alice watched as Claire tried to get comfortable in her chair. She shifted a few times before Alice drew her weapon "Get some sleep Claire I'll take watch." Alice exited the vehicle. There was a light thud as she jumped onto the roof of the hummer. Claire finally got comfortable and slipped into a deep sleep. She found it was reassuring knowing Alice was on guard.

It wasn't long after Kmart slid out of the back seat and climbed quietly up next to Alice on the roof.

"Hey." Alice smiled.

"Hey."

The two sat silently in the heat of the night for some time. Kmart looked to the stars and a smile crept across her lips.

Alice nudged her with her shoulder "What's that smile all about?"

Kmart looked to Alice "Because, before you came we didn't really know what we were doing, or where we'd end up" she paused before she rested her blonde head on the stronger woman's shoulder, who only stiffened slightly. "Claire seems to really like you."

"I'm not sure about that."

Kmart lifted her head and made sure she had Alice's attention. "She does. People might think cause I'm younger I don't see how things are. But they're wrong. Just like you are." Kmart jumped down from the vehicle and was about to get back into the vehicle

"Hey!" Kmart looked back to Alice who smiled and handed the younger woman her own hand gun "Take this you're going to need it."

Without a word Kmart took the weapon and got back in the hummer.

Alice pondered what Kmart had said. Alice couldn't help about think of Claire. In her eyes, Claire was strong, determined, honest, which made her even more attractive then she already was. Alice knew she liked the other woman yet still doubted the other woman liked her. In some small gestures, Alice thought she might have felt a spark between them, however Alice thought she was only getting her hopes up. So she pushed them aside and tried her hardest to focus on the task at hand which was to save the convoy and her friends.

Alice seemed a million miles away as her eyes scanned the horizons for any threats when Claire had finally awoke and quietly got out of her hummer.

"Anything?" Claire asked softly.

"No."

"I think we should keep moving I want to get there as soon as morning breaks." Claire went to walk away to check on the others in the convoy before she turned back to Alice "You should get some sleep."

"Thanks but not just yet."

Claire nodded and left to speak to the other drivers in the convoy and let them know they would be getting back on the road.

The desert sun rose and the colours it sent out were amazing. The convoy was back on the road and the little chatter over the radio from when they had started out again had stopped. It seemed the closer they got the higher the tension got.

Kmart had fallen into a restless sleep in the backseat. Alice sat silently while she cleaned and sharpened one of her blades, and Claire seemed deep in thought.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

Alice looked across to Claire who had a concerned look on her face. "Yes."

"Why did you come to us?"

Alice frowned before she looked away, her gaze resting on the landscape passing by. "I had to see if it was real." Alice looked back to Claire who only stole a glance away from the road her eyes full of sympathy. "Your transmissions were the only real hope I had left. I use to listen out for them each day, checking to see if you were still out there somewhere. When I found the book, it only seemed right that I showed anyone still alive. I hadn't expected there to be this many of you."

Claire almost felt her heart break. Many times she'd been in the same position, wondering if her convoy were the only ones alive. Claire without thinking lifted a hand from the wheel and placed it on Alice's thigh. "Thank you," she let her hand rest there for only a moment before replacing her hand on the wheel once more. Alice smiled weakly, trying not to let the small gesture overwhelm her, sucking in a breath of air a little too loud.

"Don't thank me just yet." Alice returned to cleaning her weapon and Claire returned her focus to the road.

Hours passed quickly, and with each mile they got closer to their destination Claire's fears grew. She wanted badly to get her people to a safe place, one that would be permanent. However the journey in front of them was to be a long one. One which could easily get a lot of her people killed if not all of them. Although she did have one small piece of hope. Alice, who now had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping.

There was static over the C.B. before Carlos's voice broke through "Claire you see it?"

Claire looked ahead "Yeah I see it." Her voice more hesitant than excited.

By this stage Alice had woken from her short and restless sleep, to a view she couldn't imagine. Las Vegas lay just ahead of them. But instead of streets filled with the undead like they had expected. It was little more than a few building tops sticking out of the sand.

"Looks like the desert took it back."

Claire looked to Alice "Let's get what we came for. Wake Kmart?"

Alice leaned over her chair and gently shook Kmart by the shoulder "Hey."

Kmart moaned before she rolled her back to Alice "go away mum."

Alice smiled "I'm definitely not your mother." Alice shook her a little harder "Kmart wake up."

"Mmm Alice?"

"Yes, we're here. You need to be ready." Alice returned to her sit. She looked over to Claire, who was half looking at her. "What?"

"I got a bad feeling about this."

Pulling up in front of the casino L.J. had informed them had a fuel station in its underground parking lot. And confirming L.J.'s story was a sign barely sticking above the sand level with the picture of a fuel pump and an arrow which pointed into the sand. Not only would their vehicles be unable to drive straight up to the fuel pumps, there seemed to be a shipping container oddly placed in front of the access point. Alarm bells instantly rang in Alice's head. Claire had ordered the other's in the convoy to spread out and begin getting supplies.

"Otto I want you up there." Claire pointed to Las Vegas' fake Eiffel tower.

"Got it!" Otto tilted his cowboy hat, and slowly made his climb up the Eiffel tower. "Once upon a time a man with a high powered rifle climbing the Eiffel Tower would have raised some attention." He mumbled to himself.

Alice crept toward the container blocking the access, hesitating just before its doors. "WAIT." Alice called out to the group, and instantly everyone stopped in their tracks. Putting her ear close to its metal door. "MOVE BACK NOW!" Hearing the familiar groans and sound of movement from inside, Alice's feet moved quickly over the sand away from the shipping container. Claire sensing the urgency of Alice's words order everyone back to their vehicles.

The door to the container fell open, an eerily minute passed in what felt like a life time before evil reared its ugly head. Undead moving at incredible speed leapt from the container. A sense of hunger they hadn't seen before in these creatures was scary. The convoy almost had nowhere to go, a few of its members fell before even having a chance to get back to the vehicles their screams gurgling as teeth sunk into their throats. Bullets rang out over the desert and the panic left everyone confused and running in different directions. Claire tried to call out "Get Back Now." Alice ran back grabbing Kmart by the arm and lifted her easily back into the hummer, she threw a shotgun through the window. "Shot em' in the head." Kmart just nodded. Unable to use her voice. Alice's senses were turned into full gear, and she felt the whole world slow down around her. She drew the second shotgun from its holder on her back. Placing between the eyes of one of the undead behind her back. As she pulled the trigger she felt the calm of the violence overcome her.

L.J. jumped into the hummer next to Kmart. Looking over at her "Thank god you're..." His words were cut short as Kmart rested the shotgun over his shoulder and pulled the trigger. He quickly blocked his ears before she let the shot off. "Like I said thank god your here." L.J. pulled her in under his arm. "Love you girl." Kmart's body wouldn't stop shaking, outside the hummer hell was braking lose she watched as her friends fought with the undead and watched as they died in front of her. Kmart feeling the sense of helplessness sat in a state of shock. It was when her eyes fell on Betty being attacked by the undead Kmart felt the hatred rise inside her. Betty was screaming out for help as she jumped out of the vehicle and ran in Betty's direction. Cocking the shotgun she placed at the back of the zombie's head and pulled the trigger. As the lifeless body fell to the ground she pulled Betty up by the arm, and dragged her back to the hummer flinging the door open she pushed Betty inside with L.J. slamming it shut again after she shoved the shotgun into Betty's hands. Without a word Kmart turned around in time to see Mickey being overwhelmed by the undead. She may have saved Betty but this time she wasn't able to save her other young friend's life. Tears streaming down her determined face she growled as she drew a pistol from the small of her back. She lined up the undead in her sights that were now sinking their teeth into Mickey's corpse. Nailing each of the undead in the head with precision no one knew she had. When she was sure she they were finally dead she went in search of Alice and Claire, praying they were still alive.

Betty and L.J. looked to each other, unable to comprehend the change in young blonde. Betty sat in the drivers seat, opening the window just enough to fit the gun out of the window she lined the undead up in her sights before blowing their heads off. Running out of ammunition she dumped the weapon and jumped out to help Kmart, she couldn't let the young blonde down not after saving her life. L.J. sitting there for a moment before he drew his custom made handguns and joining Betty's side.

Not too far from the hummer Carlos scrambled under one of the 4WDs where his gun had fallen. He reached out and grabbed his weapon just in time to save his own life. The undead corpse lay motionless at his feet. He laid there for a moment on his back and drew in gasps of air trying to regain some composer before rolling out from under the vehicle and rejoining the fight guns drawn.

Alice chased after one of the zombies who had its sights locked on Claire. Grabbing the redhead by her arm she pulled her out of the way of the attacking zombie. "Keep moving." Alice kept her grip of Claire who easily kept up with Alice's pace. Shooting over her shoulder Alice killed the zombie that had been hot on their tail. Alice led them around the back of one of the buildings, and hid under a stairwell. "Claire you need to get Kmart and the others out of here. I'll take care of the rest and let you know when it's safe to come back."

Alice turned to run back into the heat of the fight when a strong hand held her back by the loop of her pants. Claire yanked hard and pulled Alice in against her. The noise of the chaos unfolding around them seemed to cease, Claire ducked her head to Alice's level so her lips softly brushed past Alice's. The leader's breath was gentle as it fell over the shorter woman's cheek. "Not without you Alice." Alice could almost feel her heart fall in her stomach as her leg wanted to give out from under her. It had been a long time since Alice had felt that cared for. Claire closed the gap between them, her lips meeting Alice's in a passionate kiss. Claire broke away first and without breaking eye contact left Alice to return to help the others. Alice stood there stunned for what felt like forever. Slowly the sound of fighting flooded back to her. Nodding her head as she seemed to be agreeing with something she was thinking, Alice ducked out from under the stairwell. Blades drawn and running to Claire's side in the battle. Just as she met up with Claire so did Kmart.

Alice and Claire were about to tell Kmart to return to the vehicle just as the young blonde raised her handgun between them and laid off a few rounds into one of the mutated undead locked onto their position.

"No." Was all Kmart said as the lifeless body hit the sand behind them. Alice and Claire sensing the determination and anger of the young blonde both handed her one of the guns each. Kmart looked at the weapons before looking from Claire to Alice, without taking either of the offered weapons she turned, running off into the fight. Kmart screamed as she jumped onto the back of one off the undead forcing it to fall face first into the sand she reached her hands around it head and easily snapped its neck. She stood and kicked the lifeless body onto its back she stamped one foot into its chest and shot it between the eyes. "That one's for Mickey you arsehole."

Claire looked to Alice before she ran off to join Kmart's side popping off the few rounds she had left, killing two of the undead that were approaching from either side. Determined not to let the younger girl out of her sight Claire jumped into the fight. Claire threw her empty gun aside as she went hand to hand with one undead, the undead threw an arm out to grab her she leaned out of the way just in time, she grabbed it's out reached arm with one hand and pinning it under her armpit and with her other free hand pushed its face into a nearby wall. Flicking a blade through her fingers as she raised it above her head she slammed it back down into the zombie's spinal column.

Alice watched the redhead eliminate one of the undead before she ducked off in the other direction, easily ascending the stairs and catching up with the undead that were chasing after others in the convoy. Slicing her way past two of them she came to the top of the stairwell. Throwing her blade into the skull of one of the zombie's as she flicked her leg out behind landing a kick into another's neck and hearing the familiar sound of it snapping. That's when it hit her. Her body seized and her eyes flashed blue and red. Something only Jill and Carlos had witnessed once before. Fighting against the electrical charges running through her blood, Alice fought for control. The outside world slipped away from her. It seemed Umbrella had found her.

Next chapter coming soon. I swear it's only going to get hotter in here! Hope your still liking the fic. Thought it was about time Kmart stood up and showed everyone she could truly kick arse.


	6. Chapter 6

-Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, was just tied up for awhile. And it was great!

Chapter 6

It was almost like irony. The same satellite Umbrella was using to track and control Alice was now been used to track them by the one person they'd been following. Alice was now using the signal that was rendering her useless as a reversal trace program. Finding the info she needed she jammed the signal, and leapt from the top of the stairs to the sand below just as she landed, one of the undead tried to dive at her. Kmart came from the other direction, screaming like a wild banshee and pushed the undead out of the way.

"Didn't see that coming did you!" she said to the wriggling corpse on the ground, before putting a bullet through its skull. She looked to Alice teeth gritted, eyes wide almost like a feral cat that had been backed into a corner. The anger and fear clearly read on her fine features.

Alice turned only briefly "Stay here." before she took off toward a building to the east of the current location. Kmart nodded before she set off in the other direction. Alice moved with speed, that only Carlos and L.J. were aware she had, up the fire escape. She now laid eyes on her new target. A white tent that was clearly out of place in its surroundings. Drawing her blades she threw one directly through the open tent door. Immediately eliminating the Umbrella solider operating the laptop. Fighting her way through the rest of the guards she was only able to get one shot at Dr. Isaac. Missing its target Alice watched as he scrambled back to the helicopter that was on standby. She was about to shot again when she noticed out the corner of her eye a zombie making its way toward him. He smiled smugly at her as if he had won this time, however before the helicopter could leave the roof top the undead sunk its infected teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. Alice only watched on. Irony seemed to be rearing its head once again.

Alice stood there as Dr. Isaac kicked the creature away and the helicopter was now airborne. Kmart, Claire and Betty ran to Alice's side. Alice turned with smile across her face, placed her shotgun over her shoulder and shot the last remaining creature. "Let's go get our ride." Alice walked into the tent and accessed the laptop. Her fingers moved at incredible speed "There!" she pointed at the screen. "That's where we going to pick up our new set of wheels." Her smile was one of an excited child. Something the three other women found very unnerving.

Claire, Betty and Kmart stood there shaking their heads. "How the hell do you expect to get in there?" was Claire's first question, sounding more than doubtful of the plan, thinking it could be safer to just drive through hordes of the undead then to try and break into an Umbrella compound.

"Let's find out shall we." Alice pulled Claire inside the tent to go through the data on the laptop.

Betty and Kmart walked back down the steps of the fire escape to the convoy to let Claire and Alice go over the logistics of the new mission. People were still in a daze wondering around, some sat by the bodies of their fallen friends before starting the task of digging their final resting places. The undead were now only motionless corpses; the some that were still fidgeting were shot again just to be sure.

Betty turned to Kmart "Thank you Kmart. You saved my life back there."

Kmart nodded her head, flashing Betty a big smile and playfully slapped her on the cheek as she continued on her way back to check on the others, holstering her hand gun into the back of her pants once more, leaving a very shocked Medic at the bottom of the fire escape.

Shaking it off Betty thought, "girls got some confidence now" as she went to attend the injured.

Claire watched as pictures flicked across the screen of the laptop. "Wait stop."

Alice paused on the image.

Claire's face lit up. "It seems this must be one of the less protected underground hives. Check it out. It's indicating it's only protected by a wire fence with razor wire. That can't be right."

Alice skimmed over the schematics, "Looks like the fence won't be your biggest problem. She scanned the satellite imagery of the hives location. "See." There on the screen was the location of what looked like only a rundown house out in the middle of the desert. Protected by a wire fence, and only a couple of thousand of the undead.

"Shit Alice." Claire was losing it. She thought for a second they had a real shot at getting to the helicopter. Alice could feel Claire losing hope and pulled her in close.

"We can do this."

"No" Claire pushed away. She thought Alice had lost her mind thinking that they could get through all that and then take out any Umbrella resistance.

Alice's mind ran through all the possibilities, there seemed to be one sure way to get in. "We can do it but it's going to take some very careful planning and we only get one shot at it!"

Claire shook her head, unable to see logic in the idea. Alice closed the space between them, she desperately wanted to hold the redhead in her arms but now wasn't the time. She could see the anguish in the other woman's features. Deciding to reforge the hope Claire once had Alice began to run through the details, and since the hive was at least another day and a half travel they had time to perfect the idea.

Carlos had been searching for some time before he found Kmart. Sitting Quietly in Mickey's 4WD, with his headphones on and slouched in the driver's seat. Tapping on the windshield had seemed to get her attention. He walked around and jumped into the passenger side. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied as she removed the headphones and threw them on the dash next to her gun.

"See you got yourself a new piece of hardware."

Claire picked up the weapon. "Yeah it's Alice's" She smiled at it, proud Alice had given her something of her own, though the smile didn't last long.

Sensing the change in Kmart Carlos reached over and pulled her into a hug, she broke into tears "I'm really going to miss him Carlos."

"I Know, me too."

"Hey old man, get your hands off my girl" came the familiar voice from outside. Pulling away from Kmart, who quickly wiped away her tears, saw Alice and Claire standing just outside the vehicle. "You too Kmart, we need to talk."

Carlos jumped out of the vehicle "you're bitch, you know that don't you?" He said smiling

"Just like to push your buttons old man."

Kmart pulled her hat a little lower so no one could see her eyes that were red from tears. She slipped her weapon into the back of her pants and followed behind the others. Sensing the young woman's pain she slowed up so that Clair and Carlos were now in front and she now walked beside the young blonde.

"You surprised me today."

"Really?"

Alice smiled Kmart still wouldn't look at her so she continued the conversation anyway. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I had three brothers and only a father." She finally looked up the sadness seemed to be replaced by something else "So did you kiss Claire or did she kiss you?"

Alice laughed aloud, getting attention from both Clair and Carlos who looked back over their shoulder before turning away again.

"I knew it, you totally dig Claire." Alice playfully punched Kmart in the arm almost knocking the shorter girl over.

It seemed Claire and Alice had called at meeting, all the other drivers were there as usual, expect Mickey and the group felt his lose to the meeting. They seemed to have sat in a tight little circle yet none of them had much to say. "Look, I know things are hard, but it seems they might only get worse. So here's what's going to happen." Claire no longer seemed like she was going to put the idea to a vote like she would usually if it involved risking too much, this time it was do or die. "Got it?"

The group nodded in unison, some still shocked by the whole idea of just driving into an Umbrella defence. Kmart was the first to raise her hand. "So how we going to get past all the undead you mentioned?"

Claire smiled "Blow the fuckers away."

-Hi all, next chapter should be the last one, for now! In the words of Claire "Its going to blow you F#$*!'s away" Feel the love and see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I may have taken forever to finish this story but you know you always got to take time to build to a climax! I mean why would anyone want to rush that!

Disclaimer is in chapter one! Just remember this was rated M for a reason.

Chapter 7

It was the night before they would take on the Umbrella Corporation and the army of undead. The convoy had made camp a little more than a hundred miles away. Giving them space between themselves and the zombies. Alice, Claire, Kmart and the drivers sat silently. The plan was in place and everyone knew their part they had to play.

"This is it, I recommend everyone get as must rest as possible." Claire stood up and pulled Alice with her leaning in close Claire whispered in her ear "We still have one thing to talk about." Pulling her along with her Claire led them back to the Hummer opened the back door and motioned for Alice to get in. Claire shut the door behind them. Alice sat quietly unsure of what exactly there was left to talk about till it hit her and smile grew across her lips.

"So about that kiss earlier?"

Claire huffed "Get a grip Alice, we're all about to die and all you can think about is that."

Alice cocked her head to the side "I do believe you kissed me when we could have all died earlier."

Claire was getting cranky, to be honest that was exactly why she had wanted to talk to Alice but the fact Alice always knew before she had wanted her to seemed to piss her off immensely. "You really are on yourself Alice."

"And where may I ask did you draw that conclusion?"

"The fact you're so damn cocky about everything you say."

"It's called confidence Claire. Something you show quite a lot of yourself." Alice leant in till her breath ran lightly across Claire's neck "Something I find to be quite irresistible." Running the tip of her tongue along Claire's collarbone and tasting the saltiness of Claire's skin. She lowered her voice "Are you sure you still want to just talk about it?"

Claire had let her head roll back at the feel of Alice's tongue running its course of tasting and teasing. "Maybe I should rephrase my earlier comment." Claire's head flung forward when she felt the slightest graze of Alice's teeth, the redhead let her fingers wrap into Alice's hair and pulled her head back, "You need to stop." Alice allowed her head to be held back by Claire and only raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"Cause we're about to have company."

There was a small knock on the front passenger side door and before they could answer Kmart jumped in to the front seat and put her feet up on the dash. Alice straightened herself out as Claire climbed outta the back and into the drivers sit somewhat glaring at the young blonde "What can I do for you Kmart?"

Alice fell heavily against the back door and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well it seems I have a small problem."

"And you feel you had to bring it up right this instant?"

Kmart looked over her shoulder to Alice in the back who smiled wickedly and winked. Kmart knew instantly what she had interrupted however seemed more amused than embarrassed.

"Hmm, hey Alice." Kmart waved, Alice half heartedly waved back. "My question seems a little less then important now. I might just go and ask Otto."

"I highly recommend you do that." Claire waited patiently for the blonde to leave who smiled brightly and jumped out slamming the door as she left.

Claire shifted once more into the back and this time decide she was taking the lead. Sitting herself in Alice's lap she leant in slowly and kissed Alice only softly at first. Till a familiar voice outside the vehicle broke her concentration.

"They're totally getting it on! You owe me a smoke Bette." From which laughter could be heard from further away.

Claire smiled into the kiss. "I'm going to kill Kmart." Pulling Alice in closer she deepened the kiss her tongue sliding out to find Alice's welcoming hers. The leader let her hands find their way underneath Alice's top as she guide her hands upward along the short woman's sides she brought the top with her and discarded it to the side. Alice followed Claire's lead and her hands rested on Claire's hips yet instead of removing her top she pulled her in so Claire was grinding against her own. The redhead moaned into the other woman's lips. Claire's breathing had become ragged and Alice knew Claire couldn't quite keep the lead Alice laid her back and removed her top and watched as Claire's breast rose and fell with her breathing Alice was taken by the beautiful body before her and leaning down she wrapped her lips around Claire's nipple and gently sucked till she felt it harden, Claire's thumbs teased Alice's nipples in return, drawing a gasp from the woman on top. Alice let a hand fall to Claire's waist unbuckling her belt and sliding her pants off and removed her own and threw them to the side in a pile. Both women were completely naked, and the smell of sex was overwhelming. Alice's heightened senses were in overdrive. Without breaking their kiss, Alice slid a knee between Claire's thighs and the wetness of Claire took her breath away. Alice wanted more her mind was spinning. Claire opened her legs and Alice laid between them slowly grinding her hips into Claire's wet pussy. Claire groaned deep in her throat. Claire's nails dug hard into Alice's ass forcing her to rock her hips harder and faster the friction driving the redhead wild. Claire felt it was becoming very one sided and reached down till her finger slid between herself and Alice's hips. She gentle opened Alice's wet folds and begun teasing the hard nub with her middle finger. Drawing slow teasing circles around it. Alice sat back pulling Claire up into a sitting position with her. Alice was on top but Claire was definitely driving the action. The redhead let her fingers slide down and into Alice's opening. Letting them drive in hard, and pulling them out slowly. Alice wanted to scream Claire leant in and took Alice's nard nipples with her teeth. Pulling gently on one and then the other. Alice wrapped her fingers in Claire's hair and pulled the woman in who responded by taking more of her breasts in her mouth biting down as she fastened the pace of her fingers. Claire could feel Alice was going to Climax any minute, her pussy was becoming tighter around her fingers which only drove her to go faster. Alice's breathing was ragged and right before Alice came, Claire pulled her down and kissed her hard taking her bottom lip between her teeth she bit down as she thrust her fingers that last time to push Alice to Climax. Alice body ground forward into Claire and as she climaxed Claire fell back exhausted. Slowly removing her fingers from Alice who fell beside Claire still unable to get a grip on her breathing, Claire let fingers trace little wet lines over Alice's stomach.

Once Alice had regained some composure she was about to return the favour when Claire quickly grabbed her hand "I don't think so" Claire smiled.

Alice only smirked "Can I ask why?"

Claire smiled wickedly back "Giving you one more reason not to die tomorrow!"

Alice smiled and leant and kissed Claire gently in return. "Blackmail?"

"I'd like to think of it more like an extra incentive."

This is the end for 'Give a Girl a Chance'...I think! Hope you liked it. Cheers for now.


End file.
